Secrets
by Alexia3
Summary: Snape tiene una sobrina???? Hermione es su admiradora??? que pasa en Hogwarts??? quién piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo??? descúbrelo aquí en esta historia y porfas review, CAP. 2 y 3!!!!!!
1. Hola vecinos!

FAN FIC  
  
HARRY POTTER CÁP.1 ¡HOLA VECINOS!  
  
¿1?: Seguro que tienes que ir  
  
¿2?: si, tengo que ver la realidad, no puedo dejarme ir por los rumores  
  
¿3?: Yo no estoy de acuerdo  
  
¿2?: ¬_¬ tu nunca estás de acuerdo tío  
  
¿1?: por lo menos deja que te acompañemos  
  
¿2?: esta bien  
  
EN PRIVET DRIVE, Harry veía desde la ventana de su cuarto a la casa de enfrente, había vecinos nuevos, veía que el camión de mudanza sacaba como 5 baúles, luego vio que llegaba una camioneta color verde botella, de ella salían dos hombres y una ¿niña?, Harry le calculó como unos 15 años igual que él, o tal vez un año menos, ella era de tez blanca, no muy alta ni muy baja, ojos grises y de pelo castaño lacio, traía puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y una gabardina negra. Algo interrumpió la "hermosa" vista que tenía Harry, los Dursley fueron a darles la bienvenida, Harry abrió una ventana para escuchar y se sentó debajo de esta, para que el Tío Vernon no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.  
  
Petunia: Muy buenos días, son nuevos aquí verdad??  
  
Muchacha: Sí señora.  
  
Petunia: Dursley, Petunia Dursley  
  
  
  
Muchacha: si señora Dursley, venimos de Canadá  
  
Vernon: y donde están tus padres??  
  
Muchacha: muertos, vengo con mis tíos  
  
Petunia: esos señores son?  
  
Muchacha: no, son guarda espaldas  
  
Vernon. En donde trabajan tus tíos??  
  
Muchacha: son.son.son creadores de una compañía millonaria, sí eso (con un poco de nervios)  
  
Petunia: nos vamos a presentar - con un brillo en los ojos -  
  
Vernon: si, yo soy Vernon Dursley, mi esposa Petunia Dursley y mi grandioso hijo de 15 años Dudley Dursley  
  
Muchacha: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Annie Pleurs  
  
Petunia: mucho gusto pequeña, que edad tienes??  
  
Annie: 14 años señora  
  
Petunia: te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche??  
  
  
  
Annie: claro me encantaría ^_^, "huy si como nó" gracias por su invitación  
  
Petunia: no es nada, bueno nos retiramos para preparar la cena  
  
Vernon: con permiso  
  
Annie: propio señor Dursley  
  
Harry escuchó un portazo eso quería decir que los Dursley ya habían entrado a la casa, él se levantó y miró de nuevo hacia fuera, se encontró con la cara de Annie que volteaba hacia arriba, el se quedó paralizado, no sabía si sonreír o decirle un simple "hola", ella lo que hizo fue sonreír y saludar con la mano, el respondió con la mano y anonadado, ella entró a la casa y de ahí Harry no supo más. Era de noche, tocan el timbre de la puerta  
  
  
  
Vernon: Harry abre la puerta, a de ser la millonaria  
  
Harry: si tío Vernon  
  
  
  
Harry entendió que habían invitado a Annie, para hacer buenas amistades y conseguir dinero. Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró los ojos grises de Annie, ella vestía con una falda negra y una camisa beige y con su misma gabardina.  
  
Annie: hola, están tus papás  
  
Harry: no son mis papás, son mis tíos  
  
Annie: entonces tu nombre es.  
  
Harry: ah.yo.soy Harry Potter  
  
Annie: mucho gusto Harry, yo soy Annie Pleurs - escondiendo lo sorprendida que estaba -  
  
Petunia: Harry!!! Quien es  
  
Harry: es. - es interrumpido por Annie -  
  
Annie: soy yo señora Dursley  
  
  
  
Petunia y Vernon salen que echan humo y le dan la bienvenida a Annie y la van empujando al comedor  
  
Annie: muchas gracias ^_^  
  
Petunia: de nada, Harry!!! Trae la cena!!!  
  
Harry: si tía Petunia  
  
Annie: "que se creen para gritarle así =|"  
  
Vernon: ya siéntate a cenar!!!  
  
Harry: si tío Vernon  
  
Annie: gracias por la cena  
  
Todos comían pasivamente, Harry y Dudley se miraban con ojos de muerte, mientras Annie hablaba con los padres del niño obeso.  
  
Dudley: mamá!! Dile a Harry que me deje de ver así  
  
Petunia: Ha.!!  
  
Annie: señora, Harry no hizo nada, el solo comía  
  
Vernon. - nervioso - Dudley deja de decir mentiras  
  
Dudley: no son mentiras papá!!!  
  
Petunia: Dudley, no es hora de pelear  
  
Dudley: pero yo no digo mentiras!!  
  
  
  
Dudley se para bruscamente tirando su plato que le cae a Annie, ella se levanta y se comienza a limpiar desesperadamente, Petunia también la limpiaba  
  
Annie: señora Dursley, podría decirme donde está su baño??  
  
Petunia: si, Harry llévala al baño  
  
Harry: si tía Petunia  
  
  
  
Harry y Annie subieron las escaleras y llegaron al baño, Annie entró y Harry la esperó afuera, cuando ella salió había limpiado la mancha a la perfección pero dejando una marca de agua.  
  
Annie: tu crees que se note mucho??  
  
Harry: si se seca, no se notaría  
  
Annie: tienes razón ^_^  
  
Harry: gracias por defenderme  
  
Annie: no hay problema  
  
Harry: volvemos al comedor??  
  
Annie: si  
  
  
  
Cuando volvieron al comedor, el tío Vernon se encontraba rojo como tomate de el coraje  
  
  
  
Annie: se encuentra usted bien señor Dursley??  
  
Vernon: si, no te preocupes  
  
Annie: si nos le molesta tengo que irme a casa, de seguro mis tíos ya están por llegar  
  
Petunia: me gustaría conocerlos, sabes??  
  
Annie: se los presentaré, ténganlo por seguro  
  
Vernon: gracias por tenernos consideración  
  
Annie: por nada señor , bueno nos vemos, adiós Harry gusto en conocerte  
  
Harry: si adiós, igualmente - dijo con un poco de nervios -  
  
Annie se retiró a su casa y Harry a su cuarto, el se dispuso a dormir, pero un ruido de coche no lo dejó, las luces de la casa de Annie se prendieron, Harry se asomó por la ventana y vio que de camioneta negra salían dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro, y de la casa salía Annie.  
  
Annie: que bueno que ya llegaron, y mi tío?  
  
¿1?: lo siento por el retraso pero no sé manejar esas cosas  
  
¿2?: tu tío te espera en la escuela, al igual que nosotros cuando regresemos  
  
Annie: bien no hay problema, de todos modos no nos quedaremos mucho aquí, falta una semana para regresar  
  
¿1?: podemos ir a dormir?  
  
¿2?:y a que me des un poco de comer, quiero saber a que sabe esa comida mug.  
  
Annie: sshhh!!! No digas esas cosas, vamos entremos  
  
¿1? ¿2?: sí  
  
Harry escuchó de nuevo la conversación y estaba seguro de que uno de los hombres iba a decir la palabra "muggle". Era el día siguiente, faltaban seis días para el regreso a Hogwarts, Harry ya tenía su baúl preparado, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger había quedado de pasar las vacaciones en el Callejón Diagon. Ron había quedado de recoger a Harry en la madrugada. En la mañana los tíos de Harry lo habían hecho limpiar el césped del patio de enfrente, a él no le molestó, podría ver a su vecina de nuevo, y eso fue lo que pasó, los hombres que estaban vestidos de negro salieron a toda velocidad y abordaron la camioneta negra, Annie salió y se puso afuera de la ventanilla del coche para hablar con los hombres, mientras los guarda espaldas subían 4 baúles a la camioneta, ya cuando todo estaba listo:  
  
Annie: si, yo voy a estar ahí mañana en la mañana  
  
¿1?: ten cuidado, como a que horas vas a salir de aquí??  
  
Annie: en la madrugada  
  
¿2?: esta bien, nos vemos  
  
Annie: si adiós, tengan cuidado por favor  
  
Annie se hizo para atrás y la camioneta salió a toda velocidad, luego ella miró a la otra casa y vio a Harry, y fue hacia él.  
  
  
  
  
  
Annie: buenos días Harry ^_^  
  
Harry: buenos días Pleurs  
  
Annie: dime Annie, no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido  
  
Harry: esta bien Annie  
  
Annie: faltan seis días  
  
Harry: para entrar a clases, en que escuela vas??  
  
Annie: en una no muy conocida, y tu??  
  
Harry: pues a una no muy conocida  
  
Annie: ah, bien, bueno nos vemos  
  
Harry: si, adiós  
  
Harry recordó que Ron iba ir por el a la misma hora que Annie partía, entonces él acabó rápido el jardín y fue rápidamente a mandar una lechuza a Ron, que decía:  
  
"Ron: Cuando vallan por mi tengan cuidado, no quiero que nadie los descubra, traten de no llegar por vuelo hasta Privet Drive, la razón, te la explico luego"  
  
Amarró la carta a una pata de Hedwing y está salió como alma que se lleva el diablo. Pasó la tarde y llegó la contestación que decía:  
  
"Harry: no te preocupes, trataremos de que nadie nos descubra, y espero que sea una razón buena"  
  
Llegó la madrugada y sonó la bocina del coche de Ron, Harry salió con todas sus cosas y las metió al coche de Ron y luego él se metió, se encontró con George, Fred, Ginny y claro Ron  
  
George: hola Harry!!! Que bien que estas aquí  
  
Fred: cómo has estado??  
  
Harry: bien, me da gusto volverlos a ver  
  
Ron: y cuál es la razón que nos hiciste venir con cuidado?? Yo no veo nada  
  
Harry: lo que pasa es que tengo vecinos nuevos, y escuché que iba a salir en la madrugada, así que no quería que nos descubrieran  
  
En eso se prenden las luces de la casa de Annie y salen de la casa los dos guarda espaldas, uno iba cargando un baúl, y seguida de ellos Annie, ella va cargando un gato negro.  
  
Ron: (babeando al igual que sus hermanos) ella. es tu. vecina??  
  
Harry: aja  
  
Fred: es muy.  
  
George: bonita  
  
Ginny: - enojada - ¬_¬ no es la gran cosa  
  
Harry: o no, ya nos vio  
  
Annie: buenas noches Harry  
  
Harry: hola Annie, mira ellos son George, Fred, Ginny y Ron  
  
Annie: mucho gusto, yo soy Annie Pleurs  
  
Ginny: tu eres la sobrina de.  
  
Annie: si  
  
Harry: de que hablan???  
  
George: enserio no lo sabes Harry??!!  
  
Harry: mmm.nop  
  
Ginny: ella es la famosa sobrina de Severus Snape  
  
Harry: Que?!?!  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
ESPERO QUE LE ALLA GUSTADO, JITOMATASOS A celestina_x@hotmail.com o phi_celeste@yahoo.com EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO SE LLAMARÁ CAP.2 Nos vemos de nuevo ^_^ OK NOS VEMOS  
  
I LOVE HARRY 100%  
  
XD DX 


	2. Nos volevemos a ver

CAP.2 Nos encontramos de nuevo ^_^  
  
Harry: Que?!?!  
  
Annie: si, bueno me tengo que, ir nos vemos  
  
Annie se metió a la camioneta y esta se elevó y salió volando, seguida de esta salió el coche de Ron. Llegaron al Callejón Diagon, fueron al Caldero Chorreante y se encontraron con Hermione, que les entregó las llaves de su cuarto  
  
Hermione: bien, Harry te tocó el cuarto 10, a Ron el 11 y a mí el 12  
  
Harry: que bien, estaremos juntos  
  
Ron: oye Harry, mira quién está ahí - dijo con una voz baja -  
  
Harry: si es Snape  
  
Hermione: que hace aquí??  
  
Ron: de seguro está esperando a Annie  
  
Hermione: Annie??  
  
Harry: pobrecilla, de seguro a de sufrir mucho con él  
  
Hermione: PODRÍAN CONTESTAR MIS PREGUNTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry y Ron: sssshhhhh!!!! Hermione no hagas tanto ruido  
  
Hermione: es que no contestan mis preguntas  
  
Ron: esta bien, que quieres saber???  
  
Hermione: antes que nada, de que demonios hablan  
  
Harry: Snape tiene una sobrina  
  
Hermione: si, lo sé  
  
Harry: ya la conocimos  
  
Hermione: pero como??? Ella vive en Australia  
  
Ron: pero la vimos, y déjame decirte que es muy hermosa ¬_¬  
  
Hermione: no les creo  
  
Harry: te lo juramos Hermione, anteayer llegaron nuevos vecinos, que están delante de mi casa y pues la conocí y en la noche Ron me dijo que era la sobrina de Snape  
  
George: Hola Hermione  
  
Fred: Hola  
  
Hermione: hola  
  
Ron: miren, ya llegó  
  
  
  
Dijo señalando donde estaba Severus - ellos lo veían, pero él a ellos no - , vieron que Severus abrazaba a una persona encapuchada con una túnica negra, esta persona llevaba unas botas negras, una falda negra y una camisa verde oscuro, Snape le daba unas llaves y el se retiraba dándole un beso en la mejilla. La mujer encapuchada caminó hasta el caldero chorreante y se quitó la capucha.  
  
Harry y Ron: Hola Annie ^_^  
  
Annie: hola chicos, nos volvemos a encontrar ^_^  
  
Ron: por lo que veo sí  
  
George: que bueno que nos volvemos a encontrar  
  
  
  
Hermione empujó a Ron, a los gemelos y a Harry quedando enfrente de Annie  
  
  
  
Hermione: hola mi nombres es Hermione Granger, soy amiga de Harry y Ron, y solo quiero decirte que soy gran admiradora tuya - dijo con una rapidez impresionante -  
  
Annie: mucho gusto Hermione ^_^  
  
Harry: te sientes bien Hermione??  
  
Hermione: claro que sí  
  
Ron: prepárense para el discurso -_-*  
  
Hermione: muchos piensan que Annie Pleurs es la niña perfecta, esto se debe a su gran capacidad, a los 10 años hizo su primer libro y único, llamado "Secretos de la magia blanca y negra", también investigó a los muggles y convivió con ellos, a los 11 años ella ingresaría a Hogwarts, pero su tío no la dejó y la mandó a Australia, ahí aprendió mucho y sacó en sus años de pertenencia en la escuela de Australia puros 10 en todas las asignaciones, así que la mandaron de regreso a Londres donde ahora estudiará en Hogwarts, cierto???  
  
Annie: si es cierto, no pude haberlo dicho mejor, creo me conoces muy bien Hermione  
  
Harry: pero entonces Snape tiene un hermano o hermana?  
  
Annie: ah. - es interrumpida -  
  
Hermione: nada de eso Harry, Annie si me permites yo le puedo contestar eso ^_^ puedo?  
  
Annie: si no te importa, me gustaría contarlo yo misma ^_^  
  
Hermione: no hay problema ^_^  
  
Annie: cuando Snape asistía a Hogwarts como alumno, tenía un gran amigo, más que amigo era su hermano, ese amigo era mi padre, su nombre era Cole Pleurs, mi papá y mi tío eran de la casa de Slytherin, mi papá se enamoró de Samantha Reeves de la casa de Hufflepuff, pasaron los años y mi papá y mi mamá se casaron, y luego yo nací. Por desgracia mis papás cayeron en manos de Voldemort  
  
Al decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso Ron, George, Fred y Hermione se quedaron callados, pero Annie siguió con la historia  
  
Annie: y se convirtieron en mortífagos al igual que Snape, un día, Voldemort envió a mis papás y al tío Severus a matar a unos niños, mis papás no pudieron hacerlo pues acababan de tener una hija, así que lo que hicieron fue decirle a mi tío que me cuidara, ya que ellos no podían matar a unos niños inocentes, sabían que Voldemort los iba a matar, Severus aceptó cuidarme pero lo hizo a escondidas.  
  
  
  
Ron: o sea que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a tus papás???  
  
Annie: Sí  
  
Harry: y porqué te cuidó a escondidas??  
  
Annie: porque Voldemort podría matarme o volverme mortífago, por eso en lugar de meterme en Hogwarts y darle más problemas a Harry, me metieron al Instituto de Salem para Mujeres de Magia y Hechicería de Sydney , y así pasé desapercibida, y por lo que suponen los maestros y Dumbledore, Voldemort ya me ha olvidado, así que puedo estar en Hogwarts  
  
Hermione: y en que casa estarás??  
  
Annie: no lo sé, pero Dumbledore me hará una sesión privada para que el sombrero seleccionador me diga en que casa debo estar  
  
Fred: espero que estés en Gryffindor, aunque tus posibilidades más probables son Slytherin o Hufflepuff  
  
Annie: tienes razón - dijo desanimada - realmente no quiero pertenecer a Slytherin, pero los demás me dan igual  
  
Fred; bueno, pero por lo menos ya conseguiste a tus primeros amigos aquí  
  
Annie: ^_^ tienes razón  
  
Annie se hizo rápidamente amiga de los Weasley, de Hermione y Harry. Estuvieron todos los días disfrutando de sus vacaciones hasta que llegó el día de irse a Hogwarts, y abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. Todos ya estaban a bordo del tren, pero algo le esperaba a Annie y Harry en el camino.  
  
CONTINUARÁ. QUE TAL LES GUSTÓ ESPERO QUE SÍ, SORRY POR NO PODER SUBIRLO MÁS RAPIDO, PERO ES QUE NO SABÍA COMO DEMONIOS SE HACÍA ESO, ASÍ QUE LES PONDRÉ EL CAP.4 TAMBIÉN QUE SE LLAMA CÁP.3 Slytherin + Hufflepuff = ¿Griffindor? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y YA SABEN E-MAILS A: phi_celeste@yahoo.com.mx 


	3. SlytherinHufflepuff¿Grifindor?

CÁP.3 Slytherin + Hufflepuff = ¿¿Gryffindor??  
  
Harry, Hermione, Annie y los Weasley iban platicando en su compartimiento  
  
Annie: y quien va dar DCAO???  
  
Hermione: no lo sabemos, porque ya hemos tenido diferentes maestros  
  
Annie: creo saber quien es, pero es solo una suposición  
  
Ron: Annie te puedo hacer una pregunta????  
  
Annie: claro que sí ^_^  
  
Ron: cuantos años tenías cuando murieron tus papás???  
  
Hermione: Ron!!!!  
  
Annie: no te preocupes Hermione, no me cuesta decirlo, yo apenas iba a cumplir un año  
  
Ginny: miren eso - dijo, haciendo que todos salieran del tema -  
  
  
  
Ginny señalaba muy sorprendida la ventana, todos voltearon a ver, y afuera volaba junto al expreso una lechuza negra que llevaba dos cartas color violeta, Harry abrió la ventana y la lechuza solo aventó las cartas y se marchó.  
  
  
  
Fred: para quiénes son???  
  
Harry: una es para Annie y para mí, y la otra para.  
  
Hermione: para quién???  
  
Harry: para Snape  
  
Annie: que???  
  
Harry: si, mira  
  
Annie: dámela yo se la daré - dijo guardando la carta en su túnica -  
  
Harry: mira, esta está dirigida hacia nosotros  
  
Annie agarra la carta y decía:  
  
Para: Harry Potter y Annie Pleurs  
  
De: su peor pesadilla  
  
Harry: eso no me gusta  
  
Annie: hay Harry, no te lo tomes enserio  
  
  
  
Abrieron la carta y decía  
  
  
  
" Sr.Potter y Srita.Pleurs, no se pueden esconder, su pesadilla apenas ah comenzado"  
  
Harry: Voldemort - susurró -  
  
Annie: a la mierda - dijo lanzando la carta al suelo y saliendo muy molesta del compartimiento -  
  
Ron: que le pasó O_O  
  
George: ¬_¬ quién entiende a las mujeres  
  
  
  
En el resto del viaje no vieron a Annie, pero les preocupaba. Tiempo después llegaron a Hogwarts, y se encontraron a Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry: Hagrid!!! - gritó, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo -  
  
Hagrid: hola Harry, Hermione y Ron  
  
Ron: nos da gusto verte Hagrid  
  
Hagrid: a mí también  
  
Annie: hola Hagrid ^_^  
  
Hagrid: hola Annie, te están esperando en el castillo, ya sabes como entrar  
  
Annie: Sí  
  
  
  
Annie se fue corriendo y despareció, después los alumnos fueron llevados al interior del castillo y fueron a sus mesas, Albus dio su discurso después de las selecciones, dio la sorpresa del nuevo maestro de DCAO que era el profesor Remus Lupin, y apareció el banquete, pero después Albus Dumbledore desapareció. Cuando todos ya se iban a sus respectivas torres, Albus regresó con Annie.  
  
  
  
Albus: Queridos alumnos, antes de que se vallan a dormir, quiero decirles una cosa, hay una nueva ingresada en Hogwarts que pertenece al cuarto grado, su nombre es Annie Pleurs  
  
  
  
Todos aplaudieron, más los hombres ya que ella era muy bonita  
  
  
  
Albus: Sé lo que piensan, si, ella es la sobrina de nuestro maestro de pociones y es la famosa niña que saca puros 10 en todas las asignaturas, ahora les diré en que casa pertenecerá  
  
  
  
Snape tenía una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro que su "adorable" sobrina estaría en Slytherin  
  
  
  
Albus: ella estará en ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Todo mundo aplaudió y Annie se fue con sus amigos, a Snape se le había borrado la sonrisa y tenía una cara de decepción. Más tarde todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, Harry y Annie iban hasta atrás de la fila, iban platicando, cuando escuchan un grito  
  
Snape: ANNIE!!!!!  
  
Annie: ah?? - se voltea - que pasa tío?? - Harry siguió adelante  
  
Snape: me lo suponía, tenías que ser Gryffindor  
  
Annie: hay tío no te preocupes, no arruinará tu reputación ^_^  
  
Snape: parece que tu no te preocupas por nada  
  
Annie: pues es lo que trato tío ^_^  
  
Snape: agh  
  
Annie: ah por cierto tío Severus, te llegó esta carta  
  
  
  
Annie le entregó la carta a Snape y este con tan solo ver la carta se le hizo un nudo en el estómago  
  
  
  
Snape: quién te la dio??? - dijo enfurecido -  
  
Annie: una lechuza que volaba junto al tren  
  
Snape: que???  
  
Annie: si, bueno nos vemos tío, es que tengo mucho sueño  
  
Snape: si adiós  
  
  
  
Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Snape y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Harry, mientras Snape fue a su despacho y leyó la carta que decía:  
  
  
  
" Severus: Crees que no sabía sobre la hija de Cole y Samantha?, pero créeme lo tengo muy presente, desde que nos traicionaste sabías muy bien que ponías en riesgo la vida de la pequeña Annie, pero por lo que veo no te importó. Eh estado esperando este momento, de que Potter y Pleurs se juntaran, ya que los tengo juntos serán dos pájaros de un tiro. Te preguntarás el porqué quiero matar a Annie Pleurs, pues tal vez tu no lo sepas pero ella es la emperatriz del mundo de la magia, y si la destruyo su poder será mío, y yo Lord Voldemort, seré invencible."  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ. OH ME GUSTÓ COMO QUEDÓ ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN LE S HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE FIC SE LOS DEDICO A KALISTO, PORQUE SU FIC ESTÁ BIEN BUENO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPITOLO SE LLAMARÁ: CÁP.4 Los Weasley y la mermelada Pomme  
  
YA SABEN JITOMATASOS A phi_celeste@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
